


This Was Once A Love Poem

by yukirei



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we could have been...but we missed our chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Once A Love Poem

**Author's Note:**

> used the theme from 31days

_I like Yuuta-kun._  
  
It hangs heavy and slightly ominous in the silence that follows after that slip of declaration. They’re both standing stiff and unmoving, gazes locked, both unwilling to break away  
  
Shun counts to a dreadful fourty-four before Yuuta clears his throat.  
  
And he wants to take it back.  
  
He wishes it was a tangible thing, something he could grab and stuff back his mouth because saying it was a mistake. And it was unfair to Yuuta—  
  
“Shun—”  
  
Yuuta’s voice is soft, with a touch of affection but Shun knows where it’s going because Shun knows that tone(—he knows a lot about Yuuta). And his chest is starting to throb and squeeze, his throat feels so dry all of a sudden and he just wants to take his stupid, silly, unintentional confession back.  
  
“—I’m sorry.”  
  
His breath hitches and the sting of tears at the back of his eyes is insistent but he wills them not fall. Not now, not yet.  
  
“Shun…” His vision is starting to blur and he feels rather than sees Yuuta walking closer, hesitant with a slight worried crease between his brows. “You…I…I can’t. I’m sorry.” It’s rare for Shun to have Yuuta at a loss for words and it sort of helps keep his tears back but even if Yuuta can’t say it Shun already knows. He knows that Yuuta has Takahashi now and that they’re happy together. He knows that if the circumstances were different it would’ve been easier for them to be together. He knows that once before, maybe if either of them had been brave enough to say something that maybe—maybe they could’ve worked it out.  
  
He also knows that if he stays any longer with Yuuta he will cry because everything is painful and he knows he can’t keep a brave face anymore. So he steps away and that adds to the pain too. Gathering up all his strength he musters a smile, something much too bright and unnatural. “It’s a-alright, Yuuta-kun. I just…I just needed to say it. I…I’m sorry to trouble y-you.”  
  
His voice cracks and he can’t stop the single tear that escapes. A second later Yuuta’s hand is warm against his cheek, thumb gently wiping away at the stray droplet. And it’s both wonderful and horrible— he wants to stay but also push away because this won’t lead to anything and if he tries to hope more it will only hurt more.  
  
He finally finds the strength to pulls away from the warmth he craves but Yuuta’s hand stops him and in a blink he’s being embraced and it’s familiar and good and Shun doesn’t fight it, just enjoys it for a little while—just a moment more. Yuuta is patting him softly, like when they were kids and Shun would cry because he was being bullied and Yuuta would step in to comfort him. And Shun is thankful because he still has this. Even if he can’t have more, at least he will always have this. They’ll always be friends and although it doesn’t take the pain away, it helps a bit.  
  
“Please don’t cry. I’m sorry…if maybe—Takahashi-san wasn’t—”   
  
“I know. It’s okay. I’ll be okay.”  
  
And they’re quiet as they stand together, Yuuta’s arms around him with Shun’s head resting on his shoulder, silently letting the tears out finally.  
  
It’s a while before Shun moves and disentangles himself from Yuuta. Eyes red and just a bit watery but with a more genuine smile on his lips he faces Yuuta. “I’ll always be Yuuta-kun’s friend…”  
  
Yuuta nods, hand moving to reach for him again but stops short when Shun shakes his head and takes a step away. “It’ll take some time…if it’s not too selfish of me, I hope Yuuta-kun can wait.”  
  
It’s clear Yuuta doesn’t want to wait, he doesn’t like the thought of Shun hurting but he knows there’s nothing he can do so ne nods again. Shun gives him a wider smile—but it’s sad and it’s far from Shun’s normal smiles but at least it’s not forced— and thanks him before he turns and starts to walk away. And Yuuta watches the retreating back wondering if he made the right choice.


End file.
